Devenir un Ami
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Gadis itu tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha menjadi temannya, walaupun itu berarti ia memasukkan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya Hutan Ilusi. Slight Romance #FantasyChallange


**-****Devenir un Ami-**

***One-shot***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**Genre: ****Supernatural, (slight) Romance, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****alur cepat/lambat, fict for #FantasyChallange (mungkin prompt-nya the magician/the witch...), one-shot, 'Devenir un Ami' memiliki arti 'menjadi temanmu' (pakai google translate, maaf jika salah *mbungkuk*)**

**Summary: ****Gadis itu tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha menjadi temannya, walaupun itu berarti ia memasukkan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya Hutan Ilusi.**

"Len, kau ingin bersekolah dimana?" tanya ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut kepada seorang remaja berumur sekitar lima belas tahun yang mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan.

"Tidak dimana-mana," jawab Len datar. Kagamine Lenka, ibu Len, langsung menundukkan kepalanya–menyerah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal ini pada anak kesayangannya itu, dan terus dijawab dengan jawaban dan intonasi yang sama.

Lenka saat ini sedang merasa kesulitan mengenai sekolah mana yang akan Len datangi. Len sendiri sepertinya lebih memilih _homeschooling_ daripada bersekolah layaknya anak biasa (ia pernah melakukannya dan dirinya tidak bisa bebas). Namun Lenka sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian.

Kagamine Len. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Kagamine Lenka dan Kagamine Rinto. Ia cenderung tidak menunjukkan emosinya dan hanya melakukan hal yang menarik minatnya, seperti belajar mengenai makhluk sihir dan ilmu pedang berhubung ia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir karena keluarganya bukanlah keturunan penyihir.

Makhluk sihir? Oh, makhluk sihir memang nyata, namun terpencar di berbagai tempat sehingga sulit untuk ditemukan. Apalagi di negaranya-Kirarei-hanya ada unicorn pelangi, itupun sangat jarang ditemukan.

"Aku harus mendapatkan Len seorang teman," batin Lenka, "Ia tidak mungkin terus hidup tanpa teman seorang pun."

"_Nee_, Rinto, siapa yang menurutmu akan cocok menjadi teman Len?" Tanya Lenka kepada suaminya yang sedang membaca surat kabar. Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Lenka.

"Bagaimana dengan anak Lily dan Leon yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Len? Kurasa kau sudah pernah melihatnya ya, tapi Len kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Rinto menjawab acuh tak acuh. Rinto memang susah diganggu jika ia sudah membaca.

"Ah! Maksudmu gadis kecil itu!" jerit Lenka tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "sepertinya gadis kecil itu bisa..."

.

.

.

"Len, ini anak dari teman Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang datang dititipkan sampai sore oleh orangtuanya disini, bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengannya?" Lenka bertanya dengan lembut. Ia sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil yang kurang lebih berumur sama dengan Len. Gadis itu mengenakan baju bertema Gothic Lolita.

"Tidak mau. Itu merepotkan," Len menjawab dengan nada datar sambil tetap membaca bukunya. Lenka mulai merasa ragu, namun ia tetap tidak menyerah.

"Bagaimana kalau Rin kutinggal di perpustakaan bersamamu?" tanya Lenka lagi. Ternyata gadis itu bernama Rin –lebih tepatnya Kazura Rikuri, namun lebih sering dipanggil Rin.

"Boleh saja, selagi ia tidak mengangguku."

Lenka menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban anak tunggalnya. Sedangkan Rin langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Len.

"Jangan senang dulu. Aku mengijinkanmu tinggal itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya sendiri disini."

Seketika itu juga Rin langsung merasa _down_ dan Lenka langsung mengetahui mengapa Len selama ini tidak memiliki teman.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai makhluk sihir ya?" tanya Rin, membuka pembicaraan ketika melihat gambar pegasus di buku yang sedang dibaca Len. Len hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk di kursinya dan membalik halaman dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Hee... Itu kan-" namun sebelum Rin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Len sudah memotong duluan.

"Jangan banyak bicara," ucap Len datar. Rin mendesah mendengar Len mengatakannya.

"Aku kan hanya memberikan komentar, lagian aku kan temanmu," ucap Rin polos. Len mendelik. Gadis disebelahnya ini perlu diberitahukan sebuah info penting rupanya.

"Kau bukan temanku," ucap Len sambil membalik halaman bukunya lagi dan tanpa menoleh kearah Rin.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi temanmu?" Rin pun bertanya dengan nada binggung. Sepertinya ia memiliki banyak rintangan jika ingin berteman dengan makhluk kuning yang satu ini. Len termenung sejenak, berusaha memikirkan hal yang cukup mustahil dan takkan dapat diraih oleh gadis itu.

"Kalau kau dapat membuatku kagum."

Dalam hati Len tersenyum. Membuatnya kagum? Sepanjang hidupnya, hal yang membuatnya kagum hanyalah buku dan juga ketika Lenka menyeret Rinto keluar dari kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari dalam. Mereka melakukannya dengan suara yang begitu keras sehingga ia yang berada di lantai tiga pun mendengarnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, boleh aku pinjam kertas dan pensil warna?" tanya Rin sambil menoleh kearah Len. Len sendiri tidak menoleh dari buku bacaannya dan menunjuk sebuah meja di sudut perpustakaan. Sejenak arah mata Rin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Len lalu berdiri untuk mengambil kedua benda itu.

Rin mengambil selembar kertas, meletakkannya diatas meja. Kemudian iris biru safirnya mengamati sekitar, berusaha mencari pensil warna. Hingga saat ia menemukannya, ia mengambil sebuah pensil berwarna biru dan menggoresnya ke kertas.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama (hanya tujuh menit diperlukan) untuk menggambar sebuah boneka beruang imut dengan sayap bagi seorang _professional _seperti Rin, belum lagi boneka beruang tersebut tampak nyata dengan gradasi warna dan bayangannya.

Rin tersenyum melihat hasil gambarannya yang menurutnya 'cukup baik' lalu menutup matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra penyihir di keturunannya.

Rin memang keturunan penyihir. Dan ia adalah orang ketiga yang memiliki kekuatan spesial yang hanya ada dalam berpuluh-puluh atau bahkan beratus-ratus generasi: _creation_.

"Hah...," Rin menghela nafasnya lalu memfokuskan pikirannya. Ia harus tenang jika ingin mengucapkan mantra yang panjang tersebut, selain itu, mantra itu membutuhkan konsentrasi yang luar biasa.

"Warna. Bayangan. Makhluk. Bentuklah sebuah wujud –Shikuma- berdasarkan sketsa ini. Yang dapat hidup –dalam arti berbicara, makan, tidur, minum, bernafas, dan bergerak- di dunia sihir: Cauleria," tutur Rin pelan lalu tak lama kemudian, kertas yang baru saja digambarnya bercahaya.

Dan sebuah beruang imut dengan sayap biru keputihan dan halo malaikat muncul dan keluar dari kertas tersebut, menyisakkan kertas yang kosong.

"Hoi, kamu, apa kau sudah sele-"

Len yang mendatangi Rin tiba-tiba -karena penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan gadis antik itu- merasa terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja terdapat sebuah beruang cokelat dengan sayap dan halo malaikat berwarna biru.

"A-Apa yang...," Len merasa tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika beruang itu terbang mengelilinginya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa?" tanya Len tergagap. Beruang itu adalah Shikuma, gabungan dari Tenshi dan Kuma. Shikuma adalah makhluk sihir yang seharusnya tersembunyi di _Cotton Field_.

_Cotton Field_ adalah terletak di awan, dan karena itulah Shikuma dapat muncul dimana saja dengan turun dari awan. Namun ini kan gedung tertutup! Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat membawanya kemari?

"Aku mempunyai kemampuanku sendiri," seru Rin, ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menceritakan kemampuannya sendiri. Sejenak Len terdiam saat beruang itu sudah berada di tangannya dan ia menarik-narik telinga beserta sayapnya–membuat beruang itu merasa tidak nyaman dan memberontak.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah dapat menjadi temanm-"

"B-Belum! I-Itu tadi aku hanya terkejut saja! Terkejut! Kubilang terkejut!" sergahnya dengan wajah memerah. Tidak. Dirinya tidak mau mengaku kalah. Sedangkan sang Shikuma hanya dapat terdiam–tidak mengerti situasinya lalu keluar lewat jendela di perpustakaan tanpa diketahui.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi temanmu? Kau itu keras kepala sekali," tutur Rin dengan wajah binggung. Len merasa sebuah panah menusuk dirinya saat Rin mengatakannya 'keras kepala'.

"A-Aku tidak keras kepala! A-Aku hanya mengatakan f-f-f-fakta... ya, f-fakta!" seru Len. Rin menghela nafas, kelihatannya akan susah jika ia berbicara dengan pemuda satu ini. Apalagi sifatnya yang tsundere.

"K-Kau boleh menjadi temanku jika kau bisa memanjat pohon Aquestina di perbatasan Kirarei dan Nietta," ucap Len, berusaha mengucapkan hal yang mustahil. Namun sepertinya Rin tidak berpikiran hal itu mustahil.

Pohon Aquestina adalah pohon-pohon yang hanya bisa hidup di Hutan Ilusi karena kadar sihir yang banyak terkumpul di tanah Hutan Ilusi. Pohon berwarna hitam pekat yang memiliki tinggi hingga sampai lima meter.

Hutan Ilusi adalah hutan yang terkenal sangat berbahaya di Cauleria (dunia sihir)-terletak di perbatasan dua negeri, Kirarei dan Nietta. Berbahaya karena kadar sihir yang begitu bayak di daerah tersebut dapat membuat ilusi, seperti namanya.

Lebih dari delapan puluh persen orang yang masuk ke dalam terperangkap dalam ilusi dan tidak kembali atau lebih tepatnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Terdengar mustahil memang, namun itulah faktanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," tutur Rin sambil mengambil tasnya yang berisi banyak benda aneh yang tidak diketahui. Sedangkan Len langsung membelalakan matanya kearah Rin, terkejut mendengar gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diduga-duganya.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam Hutan Ilusi dan memanjat pohon Aquestina untuk menjadi temanku?"

"He? Bukankah itu syaratnya?" Tanya Rin polos yang membuat Len mulai merasa bodoh mengajukan syarat tersebut, "Lenka ba-san juga sepertinya berharap banyak padaku untuk menjadi temanmu. Selain itu jangan khawatir, aku sering kesana kok."

"S-Siapa juga yang k-k-khawatir! Hei, tunggu kau-!"

Gadis itu pun pergi bahkan sebelum Len mengatakan apapun lagi. Len yang ditinggal pun segera menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam rak buku secepat yang ia bisa dan mulai berlari mengejar Rin sebelum gadis itu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Ia pun berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan beranjak mencari Rin yang entah-bagaiamana-sudah-hilang-dari-pandangannya.

"Sial! Gadis itu! Bagaimana ia bisa menghilang secepat itu?" batin Len. Namun sebuah konklusi mendarat di otaknya. _Gadis itu kan... keturunan penyihir! Seharusnya sihir memanggil sapu terbang dan terbang menggunakannya kan bukan masalah besar!_

"ARGHH!" Len sekarang merasa frustasi sendiri. Ah... apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Lenka jika Rin menghilang di Hutan Ilusi? Kepada keluarganya? Permintaan maaf saja tidak mungkin cukup!

Len benar-benar merasa panik sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia pun mengejar Rin. Sebenarnya, Hutan Ilusi tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin ia masih dapat mengejar Rin jika ia berlari kesana. _Mungkin_.

Len pun memutuskan untuk mengambil pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan dan langsung berlari keluar dari mansion rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Disini tempatnya!" Rin menjerit ceria sambil ketika ia melihat bahwa dihadapannya terdapat satu pohon Aquestina yang berdiri kokoh. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyentuh batang pohon berwarna hitam tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya menjadi berkabut.

Rin pun mencoba memastikan, apakah ia dapat menyentuh batang pohon Aquestina tersebut sebelum memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak. Tangannya tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Tembus. Belum lagi dengan sekelilingnya yang semakin lama semakin buram.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini," raut wajah Rin menggambarkan perasaaan cemas, namun juga semangat. Kemudian ia tersenyum ceria, "ah, sudahlah! Setidaknya karena itulah, hutan ini menjadi tempat paling menarik untuk latihan."

"_Douseilerinne_," sebuah mantra yang Rin ucapkan membuat sebuah sapu penyihir berwarna hitam dan kuning dengan renda muncul tiba-tiba. Lalu ia pun menaikki sapu tersebut yang langsung terbang keatas hutan, menembus kabut.

Rin pun berhenti ketika ia sudah berada jauh diatas Hutan Ilusi. Ia pun melihat kesana-kemari. Tidak, hampir seluruh hutan tertutup kabut putih. Namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu-tidak, seseorang di dalam hutan itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tunggu! I-Itu kan Kagamine-san! Apa yang ia lakukan disini?!" Rin pun berteriak terkejut, "jangan-jangan... ia mengejarku kesini?!"

"Sial! Dan lagi disaat berkabut seperti ini! Jika _dia_ keluar lalu menyerangnya bagaimana?!" jerit Rin lalu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan terbang ke arah Len. Tak lama kemudian, Rin pun sampai di tempat pemuda itu.

Rin pun langsung meloncat turun–bersamaan dengan itu, sapunya langsung menghilang. Len yang mendengar Rin turun di belakangnya langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam Rin.

"K-K-Kau!" sepertinya Len benar-benar panik mengenai gadis yang seenaknya sendiri itu, Rin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan binggung.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya, sekarang lihat! Kita terperangkap di dalam hutan ini!" jerit Len. Rin tidak mendengarkan Len dan malah melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Ia menjerit gembira ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari –sebuah pohon. Lalu ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya di batang pohon Aquestina tersebut. Namun pohon ini berbeda, pohon ini tidak tembus ketika kau pegang.

"Oi! Dengarkan saat seseorang bicara!" jerit Len kesal. Rin pun menoleh kearah Len masih dengan tangan menyentuh batang pohon yang kasar dan gelap tersebut dan memberikan isyarat pada Len untuk berhenti bicara.

Len pun menelan ludahnya. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Namun ia mulai panik saat tanah disekitar pohon itu bercahaya terang. Rin yang sedang menutup matanya–berkonsentrasi dalam mengucapkan mantra di dalam hatinya-dan Len juga terpaksa menutup matanya karena cahaya yang terlalu terang.

"Kurasa kabutnya sudah mulai menghilang," gumam Rin, masih dengan mata tertutup. Beberapa detik setelah Rin mengatakannya, Len pun mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan-

-dan benar saja. Kabutnya mulai menghilang. Len pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mulai melihat berbagai pohon-pohon Aquestina yang lainnya seperti saat kabut belum menyelimuti Hutan Ilusi. Untuk memastikan, ia pun mendekati salah satu pohon tersebut dan menyentuhnya.

Kasar. Padat. Pohon itu dapat ia sentuh. Tidak seperti tadi yang membuatnya seakan-akan berada di tanah kosong berisikan kabut putih tanpa apapun. Setelah kabutnya sepenuhnya menghilang, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi-mencari Rin.

"Huh? Dimana gadis itu?" gumam Len kebinggungan ketika melihat Rin tidak berada dimanapun.

"Kagamine!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara teriakan membuat Len mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Dan ia pun melihat Rin sedang duduk di sebuah batang pohon Aquestina.

"Dengan begini, kita sudah berteman kan?" tanya Rin setelah turun sambil tersenyum lembut. Sejenak, Len merona. Entah sadar atau tidak, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Lalu ia pun mengangguk.

"K-Kurasa begitu."

_[..Mungkin berteman juga bukanlah hal yang buruk..]_

_**~Owari~**_

**.**

**Wai...! *tebar konfetti* Sekali lagi one-shot selesai ._. Ini pertama kalinya buat fict buat event (Fantasy Challange: Above the Universe) XD**

**Maaf jika fict ini buruk hasilnya (apalagi mantranya itu...) *mbungkuk***

**Sebenarnya kepikiran buat sequel mengenai misteri Rin yang sudah mengetahui seluk beluk Hutan Ilusi dan orang-orang yang hilang itu... cuman gatau aja, sudah naik kelas tambah banyak beban (apalagi mau UN *pasrah sudah*)**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya yang sudah membaca fict ini, maaf jika banyak kekurangannya, sekali lagi Alice minta maaf... **

**Tolong review jika berkenan, juga tolong beritahu apakah sebaiknya Alice buat sequel dari cerita ini... dengan genre romance RinLen tentunya #nak **

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**! X3**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
